


Sailing

by strangepromises (juliet)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: CoC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-20
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliet/pseuds/strangepromises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief conversation on the pier between Kate and Teyla. Written for the <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/galpalficathon/">galpalficathon</a>.  Prompt: Kate and Teyla; anything but therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing

Kate sighed and focussed on relaxing her shoulders as she walked through the corridors towards the east pier. It wasn't that it had been a particularly tough day in the Atlantis scheme of things; more that all days were tough. She opened the door onto the pier and stepped out, pausing as she saw another figure leaning on the rail at the end of the pier. For a moment she considered stepping back and finding somewhere else to look at the sea, but whoever it was had already turned round and seen her.

"Kate, greetings." Teyla spoke in her usual calm tones. "I have not seen you recently."

"Well, I've been busy," Kate said, walking up the pier. Spending a while with Teyla wouldn't be a problem. She liked Teyla - she'd always got on well with strong women, and Teyla was certainly that. But her reserve was a little daunting, and she suspected that Teyla was a little wary of psychology. With that and the constant crises that Atlantis threw at them, Kate had never managed to spend much time with her other than professionally. It always seemed a shame.

"Yes, I know you are often very busy," Teyla agreed. She inclined her head slightly as she added "As are we all."

"Atlantis isn't an easy place," Kate agreed.

Teyla turned back towards the sea as Kate reached her, and they both leant on the rail.

"But it is beautiful," Teyla said, gazing outwards. "I find the view from here very calming, especially in the evenings."

"Very much so," Kate agreed. She took a deep breath in and let it out, closing her eyes as she did so. It felt surprisingly good not only to be here, but to find someone else feeling the same about this place and the view. She was faintly surprised that she and Teyla hadn't encountered each other out here before.

She opened her eyes again and looked across at Teyla with a smile. "I was brought up near the sea - I really missed it when I moved inland to go to college. Living right on top of it is probably the best thing about Atlantis, for me."

"I have never lived near the sea before, although there was a lake near my village. But I think I would miss it, now, if I were to move away," Teyla said.

"It gets to you like that," Kate agreed. "What I really miss," she said wistfully, staring out over the water, "is sailing. I used to spend all my summers out on the water when I was a kid."

"We had some small boats in my village," Teyla said, "although I never went out in them - my strengths lay in other things. We had to leave them behind when we came to Atlantis."

"Of course," Kate agreed, nodding.

"But some of my people on the mainland have been building boats again. They would like less reliance on Atlantis for transport, I believe. Last time I was there Halling mentioned that the first one was nearly ready." Teyla hesitated briefly, and looked sideways at Kate. "Perhaps I could ask if you could be permitted to go out in it?" she said, slightly tentatively.

"Oh, Teyla, would you? That would be - that would be amazing," Kate said in surprised and heartfelt appreciation. "Really - I can't tell you how much that would mean to me."

Teyla smiled at her, pleased. "Then of course I will do so. They may wish to test your ability beforehand," she warned.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Kate assured her. She smiled happily at Teyla, then had a sudden thought. "Once I've passed, maybe - would you like to come out for a sail with me?"

"I would very much like to, but as I said, I have never sailed. I would not know how," Teyla said regretfully.

"Oh, that's not a problem. Crewing is really just about putting your weight in the right place - I'd be happy to show you what to do. Really, I'd love it if you wanted to come along."

"Then I would be happy to," Teyla said with a nod. "Thank you, Kate."

"I'll look forward to it."

The two women smiled at each other before turning back to look out at the sea around Atlantis. Suddenly, Kate thought, this felt like a much better day.


End file.
